


The Small Things in Life

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Hydra, M/M, SHIELD, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve is sweet, Stony - Freeform, Stony lovechild, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony is sensitive, fluuufffff, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking into, and destroying, an Hydra base, the Avengers find a little boy whom looks exactly like Tony. After doing a DNA Test they learn that it is his and Steve’s biological son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, but I had a lot of fun! I might try Stony more often...

The building was destroyed, along with the HYDRA members who were in it. Wires hung loosely from the ceiling, stone columns lay smashed to pieces in piles on the floor. Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, and Clint picked their way through the rubble, moving towards the entrance to the HYDRA base where they had first come in. They were just about there, when they heard what sounded like a cry for help.

Steve took a step in the direction the yell had come from, but Thor grabbed his arm.

“It could be a trap.”

Steve freed himself from Thor, “Or it could be someone trapped in here, and if it is then I’m not leaving them.”

He began walking back the way they had come, and when he heard another cry he sped up his pace. 

“Who’s there?” He called out, navigating his way through the maze of twists and turns that all the rubble created. He was met by another cry, sounding very close this time, just slightly to his right.

Steve turned the corner ahead of him, and stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a young boy, probably around six or seven years old. He was in a small room made of thick glass, containing only a bed and toilet, the ceiling barely containing the weight of a fallen column. When he saw Steve he started crying, begging for help.

Steve immediately walked forward, already forming a plan.

“Crouch down behind the bed and cover yourself with the blanket!” He called to the boy through the glass, who nodded and did as he was asked.

Once he was under the blanket, Steve raised his shield and swung it at the glass, closing his eyes tightly as the glass smashed from the impact. Glass shards were flung everywhere, but the boy was safe. Steve ran into the small room, pulling the blanket off the boy slowly, making sure that none of the glass would injure him.

Once the blanket was off, Steve got his first good look at the boy and was struck by what he saw. Despite his age the boy looked almost identical to Tony, with the same nose, jawline, hair, and sparkling golden-brown eyes. Steve shook himself from his shock, and quickly guided the boy out of the glass room which could collapse at any moment.

“What’s your name, buddy?” Steve asked once they were in a safer area, quickly checking the boy to make sure he didn’t have any injuries that had gone unnoticed.

“Troy.” He answered, eyes wide and frightened.

Steve smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on Troy’s shoulder as they walked back to the rest of the team. 

“Well, Troy, you’re safe now. We’re going to take care of you, don’t worry.”

“There’s more of you?” Troy asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, “right over there.”

He pointed ahead, where the other Avengers were waiting for him to return.

When they saw Steve approaching with Troy they walked over to meet them.

“A child?” Thor said, his expression one of confusion.

Steve nodded as Natasha crouched down beside Troy, talking to him softly. Steve decided that he was in good hands and walked to stand beside Tony.  
He was silent for a minute, until Tony said hesitantly, “He...He looks like me, right? I’m not imagining things?”

“Nope, he looks like you alright.” Steve answered with a grin.

“Where are his parents?”

“I don’t know. I would have asked him, but I mean...for him to have ended up here, they can’t be anywhere good. I didn’t want to put him through any more than he’s already been through.”

Tony nodded, “When we get back to headquarters I’ll run some tests, find where he belongs.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night went smoothly. The Avengers returned to headquarters and spent a few hours relaxing with drinks and good food while Tony ran the DNA tests for Troy, who was currently lying curled up against Natasha on the couch, fast asleep. 

They were bickering lightheartedly between themselves when Tony walked in, an odd expression on his face and a piece of paper in his hand.

“Hey, uh, Banner? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Everyone stopped talking, focusing on Tony, who shuffled nervously. Bruce got up and walked over to Tony, who immediately shoved the paper in his face. Bruce scanned the paper, his eyes widening, then proceeded to have a hurried, hushed conversation with Tony.

Steve caught the two of them glancing at Troy and himself, and his curiosity mounted. He saw Tony rub a hand over his face worriedly. Then, catching him somewhat by surprise, Tony called out, “Steve, mind coming over here for a sec?”

Steve got up from his seat and made his way over to the two scientists, Tony looking tired and confused, Bruce looking mildly amused. 

“What-” Steve started, but before he could continue his question Tony grabbed the piece of paper back from Bruce and handed it to Steve. He looked down at the words and numbers written on the paper, but couldn’t understand anything it was saying.

Tony must have sensed his confusion, because he sighed and pointed at a spot on the paper about halfway down. Steve raised his eyebrows as he read the lines, looking up at Tony.

“You’re kidding me.” Steve said, but Tony shook his head.

Steve looked to Bruce, who was smiling.

“He has to be joking, right? This can’t be real.”

Bruce shrugged, “Well, it seems to be. There’s no reason that it can’t. I mean, the technology exists, it’s there. Somebody with the right resources could definitely have done it.”

Steve looked over at Troy, still sleeping soundly against Natasha, and then back to Tony, who was frowning at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

“So...we’re parents?” Steve said.

Tony nodded, and cleared his throat nervously before saying, “Yeah, I mean in the technical sense we are. He has both our DNA, which I suppose does mean we’re his biological parents, and when I searched the database I couldn’t find any record of him anywhere, he doesn’t belong to anyone.”

There were a few moments of silence, during which Bruce left them to join the others.

“So what now?” Steve finally asked.

Tony looked up from the ground, into his eyes, “I’m not letting him go to an orphanage. Kids need someone that will love them. Growing up without someone there for you, it’s not right. It’s just not. There are too many kids already out there without someone they can rely on and there doesn’t need to be any more, I don’t care what you think, or decide, or whatever, but I’m not letting him go. He can’t—we can’t—I-”

Tony’s voice started to quiver slightly, and Steve put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, stopping his rambling.

“Tony, listen to me. No, listen!” Steve insisted, grabbing Tony’s arm as he made to turn away, “We—we can work this out, okay? If you want to keep him here, we can. We can raise him together. He’s my son too, now.”

Tony nodded. Steve expected him to turn around, walk away, jump in his suit and fly off. What he really did surprised him. Tony quickly leaned forward, pulling Steve into an embrace. After his initial shock, Steve returned the hug, pulling Tony close to him. 

They remained like that for a few seconds, until the rest of their friends realized what was happening and aawed at them, Thor chuckled merrily, and Clint let out a whistle. 

Tony pulled away, raising his middle finger at the jeering group. 

“So, uh, I’ll talk to you later. I’ve got a few things to go sort out.” Tony said softly.

“Okay, sounds good.” Steve answered.

Tony nodded, then walked slowly out of the room, looking back over his shoulder at Steve before walking out the door. Steve smiled at him as he left. He got the feeling that a lot of things were about to change.


End file.
